Black Clamereus
'Black Clamereus '(Clamereus Tenebris) is a Cryptic Species of Clamereus. Instead of using fire like it's normally seen relative, this Clamereus is known to use the Dragon element. It is found in all areas in Aetherius in U-Rank. Physiology It looks about the same as the normal species, save for it's Ebony Black hide with no stripes at all. It's skull like face is a silvery grey color, and it also has yellow fur like protofeathers on the back of the head. It also has yellow eyes. In Game information A Cryptic Species of Clamereus that lives in Aetherius. It is known by the Guild to be extremely violent, and often bears scars from previous battles. Unlike the normal Clamereus, this species actually uses the Dragon element to deadly effect. Known to attack villages in it's territory every so often. Move Set Dragon Blast Will take a deep breath and then fire out a Dragon ball. (Dragonblight) Charge Attack Will charge at the hunter in the fashion of a Monoblos or Diablos. Roar It's roar requires HG Earplugs to block, but it can, like Tigrex, send hunters flying back if they stand to close to Black Clamereus when it roars. Slash Slashes at the hunter with it's claws. Dragon Pulse Will take a deep breath, and then fire a Dragon Beam at Hunters. Used only in rage mode. (Severe DragonBlight) Dragon Crusher Will Cover it's claws in dragon element and then slashes at the hunter two times in succession. (Dragonblight) Terra Destroyer Will Open it's mouth and form a dragon sphere in it's mouth that gets bigger overtime. When fired after a few minutes, it causes an Area of Effect Explosion of Dragon energy that can cause severe Dragonblight if the target(s) don't evade or are not KO'd by this attack. only used in rage mode, and even then, only rarely. (Severe DragonBlight) Materials *B.Clamereus DragonScale: *B.Clamereus DragonShell: *B.Clamereus DragonPlate: *B.Clamereus DragonFang: *B.Clamereus DragonClaw: *B.Clamereus Dragon Gem: *B.Clamereus SilverSkull: *B.Clamereus Silver Horn: *B.Clamereus DragonBone: Quests Advanced: The Black Destroyer *Rank: U-rank *Fee: 1900 *Reward: 9100 *Area: Magma Caverns *Subquest: Sever the Black Clamereus' Tail *Subquest reward: 7500 *Client: Cheif of the Village of Fire *Synopsis: A Black Clamereus has been sighted in Magma Caverns near our village. We request skilled hunters to take this thing down before it decides to attack, otherwise casualties will be immense! Event Quests Comings soon.... Interactions with the frenzy Frenzied Behavior Black Clamereus is, strangely, immune to the Frenzy Virus. As a result, no Frenzied Black Clamereus have ever been seeen. Apex Behavior Apex Black Clamereus have never been seen, since Black Clamereus never get infected by the Frenzy to begin with. Notes and trivia *Like Clamereus, Black Clamereus is based on Greymon from the Digimon franchise, though it's color scheme is more inspired by Black War Greymon. *It's Dragon Crusher and Terra Destroyer attack, in fact, are a refrence to two of Black War Greymon's moves of the same names. *It is the first Cryptic Species introduced in Monster Hunter EX. *It's face can be broken and then scarred, it's tail severed, and it's back scarred. *When enraged, it's old scars become visible due to it's muscles swelling, like deviljho, and it's normally yellow eyes will glow red, like Nargacuga. It will also huff Dragon element. *The only non-event Quest that requires the hunter(s) to specifically hunt a Black Clamereus is an Advanced Quest, meaning it won't be in the Quest board everytime. It can still appear as a Tresspasser monster in other U-Rank Quests, however. Appearances in other Fan Games... MHEX2 *''See: Black Clamereus (MHEX2) '' Black Clamereus returns in Monster Hunter EX 2, but now appears in both G and U rank. Credits '''Rathalosaurus rioreurensis: '''For the Render. Other Pages *Black Clamereus Ecology *Black Clamereus Photo Gallery *Black Clamereus Equipment Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX